Heroin
by Lynsanity
Summary: A needle... Gregs parents are going away for a week and he is left with Rodrick. He hopes he will just stay away. That is until he sees something he wish wasn't true. Warning! This is a lemon. boyxboy, incest, and Greg is younger. Do not read unless you are mature. You've been warned!


Hello my beautiful Ravens! I don't usually write guy X guy fanfiction,but I am a big yaoi fan. Not gonna lie... I got into this pairing a while back and noticed that Rodrick is a total asshole in every fanfiction. He either rapes Greg or treats him as a slave. This seriously pisses me off. I hate rape. So I decided to write my own with a more softer side to it. Warning, Greg is going to be fifteen and Rodrick is around nineteen or twenty. This is gonna be a lemon. Cause I'm best at those. Haha.

I am also doing requests for fanfiction now. So private message me on what you'd like to see.

-No one's POV-

Greg looked up at the clock with his leg shaking in anticipation. Maybe he was even a little nervous. Tonight was a special night. His parents were going be gone for a week at his mothers cousins. They just had a baby and the Heffleys wanted to help get them situated to the new parenting lifestyle. They were even taking Manny. This meant a whole week of video games, sugary snacks, and... Oh god he forgot about Rodrick. Never mind. The week is ruined. Maybe Rodrick will just stay with a band member. He isn't home much anyway. Let's just hope he stays out of the house...

Later during lunch, he sat with Rowley and took a bite of his ham sandwich. They had been talking about a new video game that had come out last month. Rowley said it was way too violent. Greg's favorite.

"Hey um, I was wondering. Do you maybe wanna come over tonight? My parents won't be home. We can stay up all night and order pizza." Greg looked over at Rowley while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh um... I can't, me and my mom are going to our arts and crafts class tonight."

Of course he had to go and do something lame. Greg nodded and looked down at his meal, still worried Rodrick will be home. He didn't want to be alone with him. It would just lead to him being made fun of and pushed around. The lunch bell rang and everyone started going back to class. On the way, he stopped by none other than Holly Hills. Greg would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it. Then again, all she did was literally run into him.

"Oh! Sorry Gary." She looked at him and picked up her paper that flew off her binder.

"Hey Holly. It's Greg. So Holly, are you uhh... Doing anything this week?" Greg gave his best smile and she stared at him.

"Look Greg, I appreciate the offer, but I'm super busy. Like, I'll be booked for a while. Sorry." His smile disappeared and he nodded. Greg knew she was lying, but he couldn't really say that or she'd get mad.

"That's okay, I was kidding anyway." Good cover up. When she walked off after apologizing again, Greg felt more lonely. Even if Rodrick was home.

{Gregs POV}

I walk into the house. No sign of him yet. Maybe he won't come home. Has God finally answered my prayers? I set my bag down and head to the kitchen to grab a Coke can and a bag of Cheetos. This is gonna be great, just me and food. Minus Holly. And Rowley... Mom and dad where at my Grandmas house for now. Dad said he would fix her air conditioning while grandma showed my mom her only clothes from when she was twenty. Convinced mom would look good in them. They should be back in two hours or so. My fingers quickly become coated in thick orange Cheetos dust, making me lick them off. Not until I set the bag down that I hear music playing. It's not that loud, but it sounds like depressing grunge music. No way. Has he been in his room this whole time? He's never that quiet.

I get up and dust myself off before walking to the attic. I pull down the hatch and lift up the door, just wanting a peek to see if he's even in his room. My eyes dart around before I see Rodrick sitting on the floor against his bed. He looks tired and his eyes are bloodshot. Does Rodrick smoke pot? No he doesn't smell like it. It takes a moment before I see his black eye line running down his face.

Holy shit he's crying.

No, maybe his eyes are just watering. There is no way Rodrick is crying. Rodrick doesn't cry. Does he? Well what on earth would be cry about? Maybe he was turned down a big gig for his band. Should I ask? God no, he'd kill me for just witnessing this. I should go before he sees me.

Just as I start to shut the small door, something catches my eye. There is something shiny in his hand. The smell of something burning fills my nose. Woah, where did that come from? I squint my eyes for a closer look and finally make out what he's holding.

It's in his arm!

It's...

A needle.

Mom and dad were so dramatic when they left. Kissing and hugging on me and Rodrick. He took the time to make an appearance and was wearing a black hoodie. His makeup redone like nothing happened. Mom kissed my face over a hundred times before dad was able to pull her away and to the car. Leaving me alone with Rodrick.

That was around three hours ago. Rodrick stayed downstairs for a bit to look for poptarts and I was back on the couch playing video games. It was eating me inside that I saw what he was doing. The way that needle left a disgusting red and yellowish purple bruise. How could he do something like that anyway? It's gotta be painful. More importantly, how had I not noticed. I guess I should have. His eyes are sunken in and his lips are pale. I guess I thought it was just his makeup. Dammit how could I have not seen it!

I didn't realize I had stood up and thrown my controller on the ground. My fists were clenched till my knuckles lost all color and turned white. My eyes dart to my left and I see Rodrick staring at me.

"Woah little bro, did you lose a match or something?" He smirks and gives a sly smile.

"Dammit Rodrick why?!"

His smile fades and turns to confusion. "Why what?" I grit my teeth so hard I think my jaw will break. Hot burning tears cloud my vision.

"How dare you do that. Do that to mom. If she finds out... If dad... You'll be put in a hospital." I look at him angry and he walks over to me

"Woah what in the hell have you been drinking. What's all this about?" He laughs

"Why the fuck are you doing heroin!?" I scream and my voice cracks. His eyes widen and he steps forward

"How the fuck do you know that? You little shit, you were in my room! I swear I'm gonna kill you, mom and dad aren't here to stop me..." His hand grabs at my hair and he tugs harshly, making me wince. The tears run down my face.

"Why?" I cry and demand answer

"You make my life a living hell, I need some escape!" His answer cuts deep.

"Does me being alive make you that miserable? What have I done Rodrick? Why do you beat me and talk bad of me? What did I fucking do?" I speak in choking sobs and his eyes tear up as well.

{Rodricks POV}

How he found out, I don't know. I don't care. At first I was too angry, but now I felt just guilty. I had used him as an excuse to ruin my own life. Why should I care about the little wimp...No why am I doing this. I didn't know this would make him so upset. I don't understand why he cares.

His nose and eyes are red from crying and he looks like he might pass out from breathing so hard. The idiot is gonna kill his brain cells. But isn't that what I've been doing? Heroin isn't exactly healthy.

You I wait for him to stop but it won't. Before I even know it, I'm crying too. My inky eyeliner smudging on my eyelids. "Greg..."

"I was hoping you weren't even gonna be here this week. I didn't wanna put up with your constant bitching about me."

"Greg I..."

"But seriously? Heroin? What were you thinking! You must really hate me!" He screams that last part and I grab the sides of his face, pulling him close and pressing my lips to his. I can hear him gasp and I pull away quickly, looking in his eyes then at the floor.

"Greg, I'm sorry okay? So please shut up. I get it, I fucked up. Just please... Don't cry."

{Gregs POV}

He kissed me. On the lips. Rodrick kissed me. The same brother that wouldn't hug me at all even if he was paid to do it. I don't think it meant anything romantic, he just needed the contact. To show he doesn't hate me like I thought he did. A kiss was just the best way to show that I guess.

My reddened eyes stop pouring out tears and I just stare at him. What does someone say after that? He wouldn't look up at me. He was probably embarrassed and angry still.

I don't know why, but I felt like I had to do it too. I don't hate him for what he did. I never could. He is just an idiot that's all. My hands make there way to his chest and I grip at his shirts fabric. His eyes finally trail up to meet mine.

In a quick second my lips meet his in another kiss. He doesn't react at first. He was probably emotionally drained. After a minute when he is aware of what's going on, his hands move up and hold onto the back of my neck. The kiss is deepened and both of us just let it happen. It honestly didn't even feel wrong. It felt good to have him close without teasing and hitting me. Something gently traces my lower lip. I part them to let the warm muscle have access. His tongue slips into my mouth and dances around mine. This was amazing

I press closer to add a little more force to the kiss. Rodrick responds by grabbing onto my hip with one hand, still very gentle. It's funny that I'm still shorter. He was what? Six foot four I think? I am only five foot eight. He's older too. I can tell he's had practice kissing, but he seemed to be extra careful and soft with this kiss. Totally opposite of the usual Rodrick. His black nails dig into my sides and I let out a small moan against his lips.

Suddenly my feet are no longer on the ground and my legs are around his thin waist. He had picked me up and didn't once break the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair and he carries me to the kitchen table, laying me on it. His fingers trail down my sides and to my jeans, slowly undoing them and tugging them off. A bit of a bulge showing through my boxers. Those are slid down as well, dropping to the hard tile floor. His hands slowly make their way back up and push my shirt up to my collar bone.

My eyes lock back with his and I give a small smile. He smiles back and leans down over me, kissing my neck and over my shirt to my chest. I can feel his tongue barely dragging itself over my skin. He reaches my navel and goes lower. His lips are a few inches from my length. I was about to ask if something was wrong when he suddenly engulfed my six inches in his mouth. My head is thrown back and I moan. It was so hot around me and I felt like I would melt under his touch.

When he started bobbing his head, I knew he had the intentions of me cumming first. God it felt so good. I don't think I ever even thought about guys like this. No, never. I'm not gay. Well maybe just this once won't hurt. Just with Rodrick. Another moan is drawn from my lips and I start thrusting my hips up into his mouth. He gags but refuses to pull away. Am I the first guy he has done this with? His tongue swirls around me and I curse softly. I'm so close... Not yet. Please not yet.

"Rodrick!" I say his name in a breathy moan, releasing into his mouth. He swallows and pulls back, not seeming bothered by the taste.

I watch as he undoes his skinny jeans and pulls his length out. It had to be nine inches. Bigger than mine. Much bigger. He spits into his hand and coats it along himself. Is he just gonna go in without me adjusting? Fuck it. If this is what it takes for him to like me,

So be it...

{Rodricks POV}

Getting him to squirm and moan like that was amazing. I was so hard in my pants that I wanted to ram myself into him right there. He is gonna have to do without my fingers, but I'll go slow at first. I don't want to hurt you that much. I position myself and press against his entrance. Fuck this was gonna be really tight. I make sure to look at him so I know that he's not in any pain.

"Greg I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Just get it over with." He gives a confident smile and my heart skips a beat. I'm so sorry little bro. I grab his hips a force myself all the way in.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

He's so fucking tight.

He tears up and starts wheezing in pain. I lean over him and kiss him softly, whispering I'm sorry repeatedly. We must have waited ten minutes before he told me I could move. I lift his legs up so his sock covered feet are over my shoulders. Very slowly I start pushing myself in and out. He still looked like he was in pain, but I could tell he was starting to relax just enough for it to start feeling good. As soon as a soft moan escaped his mouth, I take it as my chance to increase my speed.

Finally he was a moaning pile of goo under me. My hips snap hard against his and I'm rewarded with my name being called out. I look down and notice he was hard again. His dick twitching without me even touching it. Good, I'm not hurting him anymore. I grunt and continue roughly slamming into him. I am gonna go nuts. All from my little brother.

I gasp and end up pouring myself into him. I don't need to look down to know that he came again.

We stay still for a while to catch our breaths. It's very quiet overall. Slowly I slide out and put my dick back in my pants. I lean back over him like before and kiss his forehead.

"I didn't do it because I hate you. I did it because I hated myself for hurting you."

His eyes swell with fresh tears and his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me close.

"D-Don't do it again. Okay? Please."

I smile and lift him up off the table to hold him in my arms.

"I love you little bro."

"I love you too..."

{Me: ERRRR GAAAWWWWDDDD I LOVE THEM. AND THAT HEIGHT JOKE. SO CUTE.

Rodrick: Fuck you. I am not cute

Me: Shush! I will so lock you in my closet...

Rodrick: Kinky!

Me: 0/3/0}


End file.
